Feelings of love
by Multifandomemonster5
Summary: So this my ons shot for Eren and. Armin. Eren has been having odd dreams involving Armin at night. What does this mean for their relationship? I do not own attack on titan all characters are property of Hajime Isayama.


Feelings of love?

Eren sat there in the mess hall. He was contemplating the dream he had just had. What did it mean? More importantly why had Armin been in it? Why were they…sharing a bed? None of it made sense. He had wondered if he should go to the infirmary. Though that didn't seem like the best idea. He just had to ignore it was all. Yeah that's what he would do. It was probably nothing anyways. Besides he could just imagine jean if he heard Eren had gone to the infirmary to ask questions about a dream he had. It was already driving him up a wall. It was the most annoying thing he could imagine, but with it being Jean…it would be one-thousand times worse. He shook his head. He had to hurry and get out to alignment. He'd be hazed if he were late to morning briefing.

However on his way out he brushed against Armin. He felt himself blush. Luckily enough the other trainees were also to busy hurrying to alignment so they didn't notice. If they had he may have been ridiculed by Jean. Though, he wouldn't have much room to talk. Everyone could clearly tell that he had a thing for Marco. It was obviously more than just a friendship attraction. Though, he'd never admit it.

Though Eren still refused to think of what had just happened as anything more than him just being embarrassed. He couldn't be gay…..could he? It wasn't so much that he wanted to be an in the closet….he just thought maybe he hadn't met the right girl yet. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking of Romance. Seriously what was wrong with him?

He couldn't imagine the idea he had of this actually happening. He was in alignment and thinking of how warm Armin was to hug. Granted their superior officer was late for some odd reason today. Though, that does happen from time to time. He guesses that his mind wondering can't be his fault. After all, he always needed something to do. What good would not using his brain be?

Finally, the superior officer showed up."**Alright you ladies! Today we'll be learning about team work. Team work is curial to being in our military! If you can't work together as a cohesive unit you're doomed to be titan chow! You will be assembling in groups and trying to figure out how to get an injured person from point A to point B! If you fail to do so your team is out and you'll be working on cleaning this pig stye of a camp! Now get into groups of two**!"

Eren wasn't expecting it but from nowhere Armin grabbed him. "I call dibbs! Eren's my partner today!" Armin sounded pretty defensive of this position. Then again they were best friends so it made sense right?

Even now Eren had to fight back a blush though. It was like he had been grabbed by the best person ever. Why did he feel this way though? He couldn't really tell why he felt this way. He just wanted this feeling to stop. He couldn't work like this could he? He couldn't let his feelings get in the way.

"**One of you now has a broken leg! Ooops! Your partner must make it to the infirmary carrying you! If you make it and aren't in the last five groups you go to round two! Everyone else has cleaning duty! You ladies want to know what round two is? Tough! You'll find out when you get there! If, you get there!**"

Armin looked over to Eren. "Eren you carry me. You're much stronger than I could ever hope to be. If we follow my plan we could be the first group done. You have to carry me and run. I'll have my arms around you so I don't fall."

"Ok Armin just so we don't have to clean." Eren bit his lower lip. That was the only reason right? It had to be. Besides, Armin was right. He was the stronger of the two. Everyone else had distinct advantages…Except for Ymir and Krista. How hard could carrying Armin be anyways? He looked pretty light.

Now they were taken to a different place just like each of the other groups. Eren and Armin wound up being in the boy's lodging. It was the farthest from the infirmary that you could get in camp. Now they had to be there first was what Eren wanted. He wanted to show the others his worth and now he would. He just had to carry Armin all the way to the infirmary. It would be difficult but he could do it.

The whistle blew and Eren picked Armin up from off his bed. He held him simaler to the way a groom held his bride when they came home after their wedding. He now ran. On his way out he passed Marco and Jean. He hurried passed Mikasa and Annie. He was now neck and neck with Reiner and Bertholt. He had sweat rolling down his cheeks, and really sore arms as he realized Connie and Sasha gaining on them. He went into over drive and ran as fast as he could. He felt light headed to an extent but kept moving.

"Eren you're scarring me with how fast you're going! Please stop! Eren slow down!" Armin yells with a terrified look on his face. Eren shouldn't be moving this fast but he knew how bad Eren wanted to be number one at something. That didn't excuse him from not scarring people.

"Armin in the field if we don't move fast we could die. So I'm just preparing for that." Eren proclaims proudly. He wasn't going to let his friend die if he could help it. Besides….he still had that odd feeling about Armin….It was like he didn't know how to describe it.

Now they were in the infirmary. Just them right now. The others had slowed down considerably. They weren't prepared for things like that. It had only been a matter of time. What Eren couldn't fidure out is why was, he the one to make it so far…and why was it with Armin? Wait…he did know. He should have known from the start.

"Armin…" Eren broke the silence that had settled over them. "I…..I….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just…..I care too much about you're safety to act like even a practice is just practice. I guess what I'm trying to say is…..Armin…..I love you."

Armijn stopped right there. He felt his cheeks grow red. Eren had said it first. Something Armin had been trying to spit out ever since they day they first met…Eren loved him. Not the brotherly love most people would think it is….Love as in love love. His heart skipped a beat. He walked over and kissed Eren.

"Eren….I've wanted to do that ever since the day we first met. I've also wanted to tell you how much I cared ever since we first met. I…..I couldn't imagine life without you. I've wanted so long for you to say those words Eren….because I love you too."

Now they sat there just smiling at one another. They knew that one day they would brave telling everyone else…but until then they decided to stay together in secret. Not that secrets really mattered…after all they did love each other.


End file.
